


We made the best of what we had, you know

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Just two boys hanging out past their curfew, taking a quiet moment to think about anything at all but expiration dates.They are not equally successful at this.





	We made the best of what we had, you know

**Author's Note:**

> _Not everything had gone to plan_  
>  **But we made the best of what we had, you know**  
>  Passing the drink from hand to hand  
> We admit we really know nothing at all  
> Stories told to me and stories told to you  
> And was it feeling real, and were they ringing true?  
> And all their words for glory  
> Well they always sounded empty  
> When we’re looking up for heaven  
> Looking up for heaven __  
>  **Glory (Bastille)**
> 
>  
> 
> A person who would rather remain nameless approached me about some Jack/Parse.  
> The choice was mine as for what context so I went with something sometime before the 2009 draft.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on Tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/161501171582/not-everything-had-gone-to-plan-but-we-made-the)
> 
> [The playlist I made for this piece!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/161515875281/chasing-glory-a-pre-draft-jackparse-playlist-on)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
